


One Plus One Equals Five

by Jenya



Series: One Sherlolly Story A Day [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenya/pseuds/Jenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock taking care of pregnant Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Plus One Equals Five

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read. Thanks for reading.

"Bored. Bored! BOOOORED!"

Sherlock looked at the woman who was lying in his armchair. Now he understood Mrs. Hudson and John’s feelings when he did that. He sighed.

"Give me your revolver. I want to shoot the wall."

"Molly, please don’t be like this. You know it’s not good for you and the babies." Sherlock held her hand, stroking her palm with his thumb.

Molly grunted.

"You don’t care about me. You just care about the babies." She pouted.

She was thirty-one weeks pregnant with triplets. Her belly was so big that she couldn’t walk without getting tired after a few steps. It was difficult to keep her balance too, so she had no choice but to sit or lie down most of the time.

Being stuck in the flat when you felt like your stomach was going to burst in any second wasn’t fun at all. Sherlock bought her some books, but she didn’t want to read. The games in her phone didn’t interest her anymore.

She didn’t want to do anything, but she was bored.

"Don’t say something like that. You know it’s not true." Sherlock brushed her hair, and Molly closed her eyes for a moment.

"But I don’t want to sit here," she said quietly, looking up at Sherlock.

"How about we walk for a little while, and when you’re tired, we will go to the bed and get some rest together?"

"Okay." She nodded and got up with Sherlock’s help.

It only took a staircase to make Molly tired.

Lying in bed with his chest against Molly’s back, Sherlock put his hand on her belly.

"My body is tired, but my mind isn’t," Molly said, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"I know how that feels. It sucks." He pecked her on the cheek.

"It’s your fault."

"Well, technically it’s the-"

Molly coughed.

"Okay. Maybe. But you can’t deny that you were a willing and happy participant.”

"Hmm, yes, I was." She smiled and bit her lip.

Sherlock whispered something in Molly’s ear, which never failed to make her blush.

"Me too, Mr. Holmes. Me too."


End file.
